Crack
by Loony-Luna-Lovegood-98
Summary: And yet, another Erotic story. It pretty much speaks for itself...Raynee is subject to Damien's cruel ideas of her being his "plaything". They're sixteen and seventeen in this story. Softcore/Lime - Warnings: Blood, Sexual themes, and Damien's usual darkness Inspired by "Tales of the Unexpected"
1. Chapter 1

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**Crack**

* * *

"Tell me what you are..." Damien says to me as he walks down the hall and back. He's dressed in his full military uniform, and I can hear the click-clack of his military boots against the wooden floor. He's also carrying his walking stick and hitting his hat with it.

"I'm...not sure." I say, struggling against my restraints. I'm tied to the headboard of Damien's bed, shirtless, my wrists on the opposite posts. "What am I to you?"

Damien walks back over to me. "You're pitiful for the sixteen-year-old girl you're supposed to be. You can't light a fire, you can't clean properly, and you can't keep your damn eyes off of me during classes."

"Sorry..." I look back at him and smile faintly. I have no idea what he's planning.

"Well, maybe you should think more. Can you agree?" Damien kneels down behind me and presses his walking stick's end against the back of my neck.

I stay silent, I'm honestly afraid to answer. Damien sighs and moves beside me. He's pressing the stick harder on me, this time on my spine.

"Well?...It's a question requiring the answer girl, yes. _YES."_ He says forcefully.

I flinch everytime he presses the wood deeper in my skin. "...Yes." I say very quietly, on the verge of tears.

"Louder, child. _LOUDER._" Damien lightly hits the top of my back.

"Yes! I agree!"

Damien gets up and steps behind me again. He leans down and brushes my hair over my shoulder, exposing my back. I shudder as he runs his fingers down my spine. Damien does this several times, then he gets up and stands behind me.

"Sit up straight..." He commands me.

I obey, sitting up as straight as I can.

"Tighter...much tighter than that!" Damien taps my spine with the stick and I arch my back up. I hold my breath and Damien walks away. "Stay still..." He says as he walks away, I can still hear his boots on the wood.

"I've decided it's going to be four with your shirt off." Damien says as he walks toward the basement stairs.

"Four what?" I ask, my fear only rising. I look back at Damien and he's already at the top of the stairs.

"Stokes. Say _anything _and you'll get more!"

I grab the bedposts that I'm tied to and try keep my back straight. And before I know it, I hear Damien running towards me. I hold my breath once more, preparing to feel pain.

_Crack_

Damien strikes me with the stick. I flinch and feel warmth run down my back. I know it's blood and I bite my lip, trying to drown out my cries. It's too much, though. I gasp harshly and look at Damien. He sighs and walks back up the stairs.

"You've earned another stroke..." Damien says as he runs down the stairs. "That makes five!"

_CRACK_

This time, it's harder. Not enough to draw blood, but the pain is overwhelming. It's numbing at first, then it burns like fire. Finally, I bleed slightly.

I shut my eyes and bite my lip harder. I can already hear Damien going back up the stairs. He pauses, then runs faster than before. I hold my breath and feel the wooden stick hit my back.

_CRACK!_

I cry out quietly. Damien dashes up the stairs again and hits the stair's rail violently. "Do you want more?!" He shouts, already running back down.

"n-No!" I say, on the verge of tears.

_CRACK!_

I can tell he's taking his anger out on me. I can't believe Damien is actually doing this to me. Tears run down my face and drip onto my bare chest.

Damien, once again, runs back up the stairs. But, he pauses. "I'll tell you what...I'll let you scream just this once. If, you let me have some fun with you after we're done." Damien says as he walks down the stairs to the end of the hallway.

I look back at him and I feel my cheeks get hot. "...Fun?"

Damien turns back to me and smirks. Then glares. "Yes, girl. Fun."

I look away from him. "What do you mean by 'fun'?" I'm surprised he's actually letting me speak.

"Well, I'll let you scream if you be my little plaything after this..." Damien's smirk turns to a grin and I am genuinely scared right now.

I think about the descision. Okay, I've been with Damien since I was thirteen, I'm still a virgin, and I trust him that he wouldn't dare go that far. I look back at him and look into his eyes.

"Alright." I say quietly.

I can just envision Damien smirking behind me. "Hey, Ray..." He says as I look back at him. "...think fast."

He runs towards me and hits me with the walking stick for the last time.

_CRACK!_

It's the hardest one yet and I scream, not loud enough so anybody would hear us. Damien laughs and sits down behind me. I can feel blood running down my spine and Damien runs his fingers over my wounds. I can feel him smearing the blood over my skin, and he kisses one of the five cuts.

I shudder as Damien begins to lap up the blood running down my back. My arms were actually starting to hurt from being tied to the bed. Damien pulls back from my cuts and starts to lick my neck. I hear him laugh as he bites me gently.

Damien put his arms around my waist and began to trail his hands upwards. I closed my eyes and clinched my fists as he got closer to my chest. I gasped when he got there, Damien laughed again.

"Do you like this, girl...?" Damien asked me as he groped me.

I whimper and Damien smirks against my skin. He ran his hands up to my shoulders and finally took his arms away from me. Damien dug his fingernails down my spine, I screamed and Damien slapped his other hand over my mouth.

"Shut up, Slave...do you want us to get caught?"


	2. Chapter 2 (Lemon! :D)

**DAMIEN : OMEN II**

**Crack**

* * *

Damien sat still, not moving his hand from my mouth and waiting for my response. I could tell he was just smirking behind my back.

"Well?" He asks me, his hand still over my mouth.

I thought for a moment. Then, shook my head. "...n-No." My voice was drowned out, but Damien could clearly understand it.

He chuckled lightly and removed his hand from over my mouth. I take in a few breaths quite loudly as Damien stands up. He remains behind me and sighs.

"Does our agreement still stand?" Damien asks, trailing his fingers down my back. I can feel him once again smearing the blood from my wounds.

I shudder, feeling his cold hands against my skin.

"Or do you want more strokes?" He whispers harshly

"No!" I abruptly shout out. I look back at Damien after realising what I just did. He's staring at me coldly and I cower, despite my arms being tied to the bedposts. I turn away from him and expect a slap or another hit from the goddamn stick.

But I don't.

Instead, Damien just sighs again. But it's a contented one instead of an annoyed one.

My instincts tell me to look back up at him, and I give in.

Damien stares back at me, a smile hinting the corners of his lips. I feel the colors of my face drain and Damien steps toward me. He leans down and begins undoing the cloth bounding my wrists to the wooden posts.

"Are you sure about this?" Damien asks me next, smirking widely.

I nod and let out a desprate sigh. "I'm sure."

My wrists are freed, and I hold my arms close to me, hugging myself.

Damien steps away towards the hall and I sit there, fearing what will happen next.

"Stand up, girl." He demands.

I obey and stand up, my legs shaking in protest and I gasp for air as I feel my wounds stinging. I'm holding onto the board of the bed for support, breathing heavily and in pain. I can feel the blood running down my back.

I can hear Damien's boots on the floor as he walks over to me. He stands a few feet away and stands still

"Turn around."

I hesitate for awhile, fearing he would slap me or something worse. I completely ignore him and just stand there, waiting.

"Come on, then...Hurry up!" Damien snaps at me and I turn around, desprately covering my chest. I'm still only in my skirt and stockings.

Damien stares at my curves apreciatively and grins. I hug myself, covering his view of my chest. His smile fades. Damien glares at me coldly.

"Don't cover yourself, girl." Damien's voice is diffrent. It's terrifying and almost has an evil tone to it.

I bravely shake my head and avoid making eye-contact with him. I stare at the floor and hug myself tighter.

I can tell Damien is shocked that I'm defying him. He picks up the walking stick and points it straight at me, and I swear I can see blood.

"We had an agreement...and that was an _order_._ Don't_ cover yourself!" He shouts at me.

My arms fall to my sides quickly and I bite my lip, seeing Damien staring at my exposed chest. His smile returns, and I shudder violently. Damien steps closer to me. He's inches away from me, staring down at my pale figure. I look up at Damien and he just reamins silent, I can tell he's wondering what to do with me.

After a moment, his eyes meet mine. Damien smirks faintly and brushes my hair out of the way, so now my chest is fully exposed. And I can't so anything in protest. Damien runs his hand across my stomach, his nails grazing my skin. I shudder and try to pull away.

"I don't want this." I choke out. "...I'm not ready for this!"

Damien's smirk fades again and he steps even closer to me. I step back, my ankles hitting the headboard of Damien's bed.

"Look at you..." He begins saying, my fear only rising. "You're supposed to be brave. At least, that's what your father thinks...Isn't it?"

I remain silent. Staring at the black haired boy infront of me.

"I thought you loved m-"

"You thought, _what_?" Damien cuts me off harshly, my mouth snaps shut. I back up farther, feeling the cold wood of the bed against my legs.

"It's not about you...it's about _me_. You are mine and I control you!" He advances on me, and I press against the headboard, nearly bending over backwards.

"You're not ready?" Damien asks me, almost in a mocking tone. "Well, guess what?"

I pause. "Wh-what?" I say quietly, near the verge of tears. I can feel my face burn as my cheeks flush.

"_I am._" Damien says forcefully.

He grabs the back of my neck and pulls me toward him, bringing my mouth onto his. My hands instinctifully went to his shoulders. But instead of what I did when we usally kissed before, I was desprately trying to push him away. No avail.

"Don't fight it." He says, pulling back only enough to where he can talk.

I blush fiercely and Damien dives back into the kiss, my instincts are getting in the way again as I feel Damien's warm tongue probing at my mouth. I give in and part my lips so he can enter, and he does mercilessly. I'm trying to fight back, but my mind is telling me to give in. As wrong as this is, it feels wonderful. Damien begins to grow more passionate with the kiss as he dominates my mouth, exploring it eagerly. His tongue is intertwined with mine, I'm starting to lose my will.

Damien's hands go to my waist, and he trails them upwards to my shoulders. I feel our warm tongues twisting together and I can't hold back a small moan. Damien smiles against my lips and pulls his hands away from my shoulders. He puts his hand on my neck and pulls me deeper into the kiss. He then pulls back and pushes me down on my knees. Kneeling infront of Damien, I look at him.

I'm staring up at Damien, fearing what will happen next. He smirks down at me and begins removing his uniform, jacket and shirt first. My cheeks get hot and he takes notice.

I avoid his stare as he reaches down to undo his belt. He throws it to the floor and takes off his pants, he throws them to the floor. Now Damien is standing above me only in his boxers and I can see his cock his already hard. I blush at the sight of this and look up at Damien. He smiles at me.

"You know what's next...Don't you?" Damien asks, smirking as dark as ever.

I actually start to feel tears start to drip down my cheeks. I choke back a sob and look up at Damien.

"...Please...I'm not ready!" I say as I begin to attempt to stand up weakly.

Damien just stands there and glares at me. He pushes me back down onto my knees and I sob again. He leans down to my level, so now our faces our inches away from eachother.

"Do I have to tie you down, child?" Damien says, narrowing his eyes. He smirks at me again and it sends chills down my spine. "Or do you need another stroke...or two?"

"No!" I shout again, backing away and hitting Damien's bed. "No, no, no!"

Damien steps toward me and looks down to me. "Then you know what do do.."

I open my mouth to protest with Damien more, but before I can even speak he pulls down his boxers and roughly shoves his cock into my mouth. I'm taken back by this action, and I try to pull away. Damien keeps a strong hold on my hair, keeping me in place.

I really don't have a choice in what to do...so I decide to play along.

I start sucking gently, running my tongue along his warm flesh. Damien pulls hard on my hair and I take it that he wants more. I begin to suck harder, adding more pressure and Damien lets out a moan.

"Faster..."

I do as I'm told. I suck faster, now im running my teeth down his shaft. I could tell Damien was trying to breech my throat, and everytime I'd be pulling back for air, he'd be pulling me back down.

I stopped for a moment, and Damien grabbed my head with both hands and began fucking my mouth at his will. I remained still on my knees. Damien thrust into my mouth over and over again, and I was sure I would begin to taste blood. His breathing quickened and he tugged harder on my hair.

"I'm going to come, girl..." Damien said, holding my head in place.

I continued pleasuring him until finally he came. I felt it hit the back of my throat, and it tasted terrible. Damien let go of my hair and pulled out slightly so my mouth would be filled with the sticky fluid. I held it in my mouth and looked up and Damien.

"Don't you _dare_ spit that out! I want to see you swallow it all!" Damien shouted out me.

I manage to swallow most of it, but I cough up the rest. It drips down my face as I look up at Damien. He glares at me and steps toward me.

"I-I'm sorry..." I say between breaths.

Damien just kneels down infront of me and smirks.

"You've earned another stroke, Raynee..."

I feel my stomach churn and Damien stands up and walks over to the bed. He motions for me to follow. I stand up and Walk over towards him, my legs shaking once again as I try to regain my balance.

"Go get on the bed." Another command I have no choice to obey.

I crawl onto to the bed, I began to take off my skirt and stockings. I toss my skirt to the floor and look back at Damien. His smirk widens and he walks over to me. I reach down to take my socks off, but Damien stops me.

"Leave your stockings on and lay down." Damien crawls onto the bed with me as I lay down.

My wounds sting in protest as I slide onto the cold sheets, and I let out a soft gasp. I ignore this, fearing Damien would hit me again, and lay on the bed. Damien crawls otop of me, his hands on either side of my head. He's pinning me down now.

I sigh, and it's shuddered. Damien laughs and leans down to kiss my neck. His warm mouth moves over my neck and collar bone, licking and sucking. I feel the bruises he gave me on my neck begining to bleed and Damien laps up the blood running down them. His warm tongue feels disgusting. Damien gets up and looks at me, he smirks and leans down to the side of my face.

"You're very beautiful...do you know that?"


End file.
